


Failed (?) Rendezvous

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Booty Calls, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Riding, Thot Quatre, slight nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: Six stumbled to the door covered in dorito crumbs in a stained shirt and basketball shorts and the first thing Quatre has to say was:“Just take me you sexy bastard.”





	Failed (?) Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raseimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raseimon/gifts).



> Chooo Chooo!! Back on my bullshit again!!! This work is for Raisemon!!! This wonderful AU is their brainchild and you should go check out their stuff!

“Oh- fuck!”

The loud smacking of hips really should have drawn his attention- maybe the absolutely beautiful body those hips belonged to.

It was not a regular evening for Six- evenings stopped being regular when he fucked Quatre in the backseat of his car in full Sasuke cosplay, but that’s beside the point here. 

Quatre knocked on his door at 3 am while he was halfway through a Trigun marathon asking for sex and what was Six going to do? Decline? Like a normal person? Put down his anime to worship the sexiest man he had ever laid eyes on?

Hell no.

Six stumbled to the door covered in dorito crumbs in a stained shirt and basketball shorts and the first thing Quatre has to say was:

“Just take me you sexy bastard.”

He couldn’t tell if the younger man was serious or not, but the idea was solid, as he was dragged to his bedroom and Quatre checked the sheets for crumbs (there were none, Six was bingeing on the couch) and then shoved him onto the mattress claiming he was going to ride Six like a motorcycle.

Six really hoped that was a metaphor.

But here he was, continuing his series as Quatre rode him, ass bouncing in his lap like he was built to do so.

He was probably built to bounce in someone else’s lap, and Six should be taking what he can get here, but he was sure Quatre just wanted something a few steps up from a dildo to tide him over.

So he might as well multitask. Quatre didn’t want to see his gross face, and he didn’t want to force Quatre into anything or overstep his boundaries.

It was a win-win.

Moans and whimpers and curses filled the bedroom but Six was much more focused on the subtitles. It was a shame he couldn’t hear the music, but he would accept that sacrifice for the soundtrack of Quatre’s voice, and the feeling of his absolutely _divine_ walls around his cock.

“What the- ARE YOU WATCHING NARUTO?!”

“Trigun.”

Quatre was _mad,_ rightfully so, but he couldn’t help but… blush a little. _Playing hard to get, huh? If you thought that would work-.... fuck who am I kidding that’s kinda hot…_

He only pouted, grinding down his hips. This was a _challenge-_ and he liked that. They were both consenting parties, this wasn’t that weird… it was just… impromptu play. Yeah. That’s what this was.

“Looks like I need to get your attention back on me… 

“Huh? What was that Quatre?”

He dramatically lifted his hips and pounded back down, moaning and shivering as their skin smacked together. “Pay attention to me!”

“...Huh?” 

“I said- _mnnhh!-_ pay attention to me!!” 

He was in no position to argue with the man riding his dick, so he carefully set his phone on the bedside table, hands starting to roam to soft thighs, following along with Quatre’s motions. 

The feeling of Quatre practically impaling himself on Six’s dick stopped and he was about to ask what was wrong when he heard some groans, hips moving slow as he worked to pull off his top most shirt.

“Better.” 

Why Quatre would want to look at him while they fucked was beyond him, but shining red eyes drew his gaze.

“Fuck you’re cute.”

Six’s ears flattened against his head. “What?!”

“I _said_ you’re cute. Way cuter than the jack off muscleheads who cheated on their poor girlfriends with me." 

Six had no idea what to make of that comment. “Do you wanna, uh-“ 

“Damn you cannot take a compliment, huh. And yeah, I’ll get back too it.” He grumbled, slowly moving his hips again. “You feel almost _perfect,_ you know that? I could ride you all day…”

“I doubt that would be a good idea.”

“Oh don’t worry, I would let you binge.” A slight tremor went through him as he moved, but also the vast array of possibilities sent a shiver down his spine.

He hoped Six was into dirty talk.

“ _Fuck,_ you being all uninterested as I give you head… crawling all over you and never getting an an ounce of recognition… You’re so hot when you play hard to get…”

_Wait, I’m playing hard to get?_ Six was astounded with that comment, truth be told- hands kneading into Quatre’s thighs so he wouldn’t tear through the sheets. He was probably so red right now- he hoped Quatre was aware he wasn’t going to last much longer…

“You know what. Let’s go all the way.”

“What. Do you mean like, unprotected??”

“NO! I meant like, proper sex or whatever. Get all our clothes off, have you fuck me as you please, clean off, go to bed.”

_Ooohhh... we having SEX sex now._

Quatre pulled off, shivering as he yanked the partially used condom off. His slightly sticky hands tugged at Six's shirt, and he practically purred as his palms traced over the softly defined muscles.

Six was absolutely not very good at this. His hands were practically _trembling_ as he gently pushed up Quatre's loose shirt, almost jumping back as his thumbs brushed against the small metal barbells.

Under normal circumstances Quatre would have been _extremely_ unimpressed and impatient and would be absolutely _begging_ to leave someone of this demeanor with blue balls but Six was _so fucking cute_ he didn't want to leave his virginal ass high and dry.

Slowly he pressed their hips together, Six's cock brushing against Quatre's very wet folds. The poor weeb stiffened, the sudden feeling catching him off guard.

Quatre wanted to laugh at his almost foolish expression, the way his curled ears twitched, the flush of his face, the way he panted, the sweat dripping down his neck.

For a moment he thought of Six being replaced by another, or worse- someone replacing him.

“Open up.”

Six could hardly process what the hell that could mean when Quatre's tongue was shoved into his mouth, the piercing clacking against his teeth and rubbing along his own tongue.

Hips pressed down harder, and Six whined at the bare feeling of Quatre's folds against him.

“Quatre- im-”

He didn't get the hint, grinding down harder-

Six gripped his hips and yanked him away, whining as cum streaked across his chest and shirt.

Quatre was straddling Six's leg, and as he realized what had happened, he pouted. Of _course_ this kid was going to cum early…

“S-sorry…”

“Well. You better make that up to me. Now we gotta wait until you get fucking hard again.”

Six looked away, ears drooped.

“Well?”

“...What do you want…”

Quatre crossed his arms. “We got too fucking close there- you need to clean up.”

“What?- ooooohhh…” Six was extremely flushed, ears flicking as he realized what Quatre was demanding of him.

“Yeah.” He grumbled, getting off of Six's thigh. He pulled his hair out of it's messy bun, collapsing onto the comforter. “Get over here. I've had enough bad sex, you definitely are not the worst so you don't gotta freak out.”

_How do I politely tell him my tongue is basically sandpaper when it's outside if my mouth????_

Swallowing back Saliva, he sat up, looking at Quatre laying next to him.

Did he have a task Quatre demanded of him? Yes.

Would that stop him from being a bit selfish? No.

Quatre had no complaints as he moved above him, gently pressing their mouths together, tongues quickly moving between them.

Six was breathless, pulling away. He loved how Quatre's hair cascaded down the pillow and the ways his ears twitched-

His hands subconsciously removed his shirt, thumbs toying with nipples and their metal adornments.

“Quit- being a tease!!”

Despite his snappy words he too was panting, with a red face and flushed cheeks, sweat beading at his brow.

Swallowing back an unbelievable amount  of saliva, Six lowered his head and ran a tongue down Quatre's nipple.

“What the _fuck!-_ was that?!”

“...My tongue is really rough…”

“Yeah no shit!” Quatre huffed, small tremors going through him. “....do the other one.”

“ _What!?”_

“I _said-“_

“Ok ok!” Six said, ears twitching as he toyed with the other nipple with his tongue.

“Oh _shit!- damn it!!-“_ Quatre groaned as the rough tongue moved across his nipple, pressing at the piercing.  His hips started squirming and bucking- Oral was absolutely not an option with Six's tongue like _that,_ but he still wanted _something._  

“Mmnnhhhh- finger me…”

Six blinked him, confused.

His head rolled to the side, tucking into his arm. “I forgot you're clueless…”

“Sorry…”

“We can fix that later… are you hard yet?”

The fact that Six had to _look down and check_ was almost embarrassing in Quatre's opinion.

“...Yeah.”

“Then wrap up and hop to it!” He practically growled, arm moving between his legs. “Pass the lube over while you're at it.”

Six obeyed, Quatre quickly uncapping the lube and coating his fingers, sliding three of them inside with ease.

He couldn't look at Six's cute expression. He looked at Quatre like he was some sort of holy vision, as opposed to some dude fingering himself.

A fourth finger was added for good measure, and he moved and curled them to ensure he wouldn't be too uncomfortable.

“You should be good to go…” he said, pulling the fingers out.

Six shuffled around between his legs, lining himself up, hands getting a firm grip on his hips.

Their noises seemed to knit together, becoming one as Six slowly pressed inside.

Quatre could feel his heart picking up again, the adrenaline filling him as Six shuddered before moving- Every time Six was inside of him it was like the stars aligned or some shit.

“There, _yes!”_

The verbal cues made Six speed up slightly, their skin starting to smack together, drowning out the gross squelching noises from before.

He had nothing to grab onto, his hands clawing at the sheets. He couldn't take his eyes off Six but at the same time his back was arched like a taught bow and he wanted to throw his head back and stare at the ceiling as his vision filled with stars.

Fingers carefully started to move around his thighs, moving across the supple skin and growing ever closer to where they currently connected- the mess of fluids starting to spread onto his inner thighs.

“Six-”

“Yeah?”

“ _Fuck!_ You're- so good- _more!”_ praise was the key- the more he praised him the faster he would go.

Sure enough, he sped up. Quatre was playing a dangerous game, he knew that, but he couldn't help but egg Six on further- try and push his limits.

See how much he could _wreck_ him.

Quatre _really_ underestimated this kid.

The bedframe was likely making dents in the wall, seconds away from breaking. Six looked intensely focused on fucking Quatre like his life depended on it- brow furrowed, ears back, teeth bared, and hips pistoning into Quatre like a _machine._

The greatest fucking machine if all time.

Growls rumbled from his chest and Quatre could only respond in submissive whines and mewls, growing ever closer to his climax.

“Six, _six, I!-”_

He leaned forward suddenly, shifting the angle of his hips, lips locking onto his neck.

He felt teeth start to press against skin and he was _gone._

Six couldn't be fucked to slow down, fucking Quatre despite the sudden vice upon his cock. He kept his mouth glued to Quatre's neck as he finally came.

He could barely come off his high before Quatre was pawing at his back, trying to get him off.

“Get- out-”

Six thought he was getting kicked out of his own house before he realized that Quatre likely referencing their… privates.

Pulling out and tying off the condom, Six knew enough that etiquette demanded that the shower.

“Get in bed. Wanna sleep.”

Quatre seemed to be against that plan, so now he was too.

Nodding, he pulled up the comforter, allowing Quatre to crawl under, turning off the bedroom lights before he joined him, head resting on the pillow.

The bedside lamp cast odd shadows on Quatre's face, adding a beautiful shine to his hair.

“You gotta be more careful… keep fucking me like that and I might break…” he sighed, moving closer to his partner, burrowing into the sheets.

He glanced up to see Six's _horrified_ face looking back at him.

“It was a joke.”

“Uh----, oh.”

Quatre rolled his eyes, moving closer. “Turn the light off.”

A click from the bedside lamp washed the room in darkness.

“Night Six.”

“Night.”

“Love you.”

“Mmnhh love you too…”

***

It wasn't until the next morning, as they reflected on their actions, that they realized the magnitude of what they had said, satisfied and tired, curled up in each other's arms.


End file.
